ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed holograms
PNA As the Peddler was the only Minosian seen in Star Trek, perhaps this article should be renamed to Minosian Peddler. Calling this a list of unnamed Minosians is unneccesary, as a list should consist of more than one unnamed individual. 31dot 11:59, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree - no need for a "list article", if the list only contains one element. Moving the article back to one of the titles it already had in the past sounds good. The guy is only called "THE PEDDLER" in the script, so Minosian peddler looks like the best choice. -- Cid Highwind 14:14, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced, he says post-move. He's still unnamed. If we start this, it opens the door to "name" all of the dudes on unnamed pages. -- Sulfur 03:36, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Don't we have redirects for some of those "names" anyway? And isn't the reason that we do have "unnamed lists" more the fact that we want to avoid several stub articles than the fact that we don't want the names? In any case, a list containing one element is a little strange to look at... ;) -- Cid Highwind 08:40, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :I think this is a unique circumstance, but leaving that aside, my concern was more due to the fact that it was referred to as a 'list' and a list should have more than one thing(as Cid said). It could be called "Unnamed Minosian" instead, but if you're going to do that, why not just call him what he is? 31dot 20:48, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::And what he is... is an unnamed hologram. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Good point......if this article is going to be in or part of a list, does a list of unnamed holograms exist? 31dot 21:52, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not at present. There is a page for unnamed holodeck characters, but since the peddler wasn't a holodeck creation, he doesn't belong there. It was suggested on IRC that an unnamed hologram page be created for those unnamed holograms who don't come from the holodeck. Besides the peddler, there are also some holograms that were part of Iden's Rebellion. I don't know at the moment who else would be on the list, though. --From Andoria with Love 08:15, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I believe it bears pointing out that the peddler in the automated message the Enterprise picked up in orbit may have been a recording of an actual person, not a hologram. I am referring to the sentence, "soon realized that it was a pre-recorded holographic message". The only thing we know about that message is that it was pre-recorded. Whether it was a pre-recorded actual Minosian or a pre-recorded hologram cannot be known. The peddler that Picard and others saw in the cave was definitely a hologram, but it could have been a holographic representation of an actual person (as was seen earlier in the episode with Captain Rice.) 19:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Iden's Rebellion I posted this question at Unnamed photonic lifeforms as well, but as it appears to have gone unnoticed, I thought I would put it here, too. I believe the list of members of Iden's Rebellion would be better suited to that page than this one and should be moved there. The sentient holograms depicted in have far more in common with the transdimensional aliens from than they do with the Minosian peddler or the Komar singing facsimile of The Doctor. - Bridge 13:01, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Moved the list. - Bridge 17:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC)